The Ichigo's Diary
by Kodoku.chou
Summary: Ichigo nulis diary yang penuh dengan ungkapan cinta pada partnernya sendiri," Maaf kalau terlalu gombal,yang ngerewiew masuk surga aminnnnn.


Discalimer: TiteKubo ]

"Diary Ichigo yang selalu diisi dengan rasa cintanya dengan partnernya sendiri."

Maaf kalau dibilang terlalu gombal yah.

_Dear Diary kenapa yah? Aku harus suka sama cewe yang namanya Kuchiki Rukia,kenapa coba harus suka padahal dia itu kasar,bawel,cerewet dan pendek lagi,aku benci aku benci banget _

_karena aku harus jatuh cinta sama kamu Rukia,setiap ngeliat kamu deket sama cowo lain dan keliatan lebih akrab pengen rasanya aku benyek-benyek tuh cowo jadi tempe,_

_tapi kenapa aku ga bisa ngungkapin perasaan cinta aku ke kamu ihhh sebel......_

"Konbawa Kaien senpai," Rukia nyapa Kaien

"Eh Rukia belum pulang,udah jam 3 loh," Kaien membalas

'Belum tadi aku piket dulu makanya telat," Akhirnya Rukia malam mengobrol dengan Kaien disamping itu Ichigo yang baru pulang dari

rumah temenya ngeliat Rukia lagi ngobrol sama Kaien akrab banget malahan kadang Kaien nyubit-nyubit pipi Rukia,Ichigo cemburu ngeliatnya langsung

pergi ketempat Rukia berada dan narik tangan Rukia dengan kasar,

'Rukia ayo pulang,udah sore!," kata Ichigo

"Ihh lepasin dong Ichigo sakit tau," Rukia merintih kesakitan

"Diem nanti kamu malah kabur lagi!," Ichigo nyentak Rukia dengan kasar,Rukia diem

"Ichigo! jahat aku ga mau liat Ichigo lagi pergi sana!," Rukia nangis,lari kabur padahal lagi hujan

_Dear Diary mungkin ini hari tersial aku deh,si Rukia marah ke aku padahal aku ga ada maksud buat nyakitin hatinya,aku kaya gitu karena aku sayang sama kamu _

_aku takut nanti kamu kenapa-napa,aku takut kamu sakit,aku takut nanti kamu pergi dari aku aku marah itu rasa sayang,aku takut ada orang lain yang ngerebut aku dari kamu,aku cinta _

_sama kamu,aku sayang sama kamu,aku ga kuat kalau ga ketemu kamu 1 menit aja...._

"Aduh si Rukia kemana lagi udah jam 5 ini masa dia belum pulang padahal aku kan pengen minta maaf," Ichigo panik,tiba-tiba Rukia dateng dengan muka pucat keujanan semua bajunya basah,

"Rukia! Kamu kenapa!," Ichigo langsung panik nyamperin Rukia yang udah mau pingsan,tapi apa daya Rukia udah ga kuat dan langsung pingsan untung ditangkep Ichigo.

_Dear Diary tuh kan bener Rukia,kamu sakit aku panik banget waktu kamu pingsan aku takut nanti kamu sakit parah dan ga bisa nemenin aku lagi disini,nanti aku ga bisa ngedengerin kamu bicara nyentak ceramahin aku,nanti aku ga bisa ngeliat cewe bawel pulang lewat jendela rumah aku,aku taluk nanti ga ada cewe bawel yang tidur di lemari aku lagi.._

Akhirnya Ichigo yang ngeganti semua,Ichigo yang ngerawat Rukia dari ngekompres Rukia,suapin Rukia makan dan ngasih obat penurun demam ke Rukia,baju Rukia Ichigo ganti pake baju dia,Ichigo sabar nungguin Rukia,sampai Rukia udah nunjukin jam 3 subuh,Rukia bangun dari tidurnya badanya udah baikan,dan Rukia ngeliat Ichigo yang ketiduran dibawah lagi ngegenggam tanganya,Rukia ngelus rambut Ichigo,Rukia juga mempererat genggaman tanganya Ichigo respon,langsung bangun abis kaget ada yang ngelus-ngelus rambutnya,Ichigo langsung bangun dan meluk Rukia,

"Rukia…. Kamu itu kemana,aku panik saat kamu ga disini,aku takut kamu sakit,aku takut terjadi apa-apa sama kamu aku ga benci kamu aku sayang kamu Rukia,aku benci jatuh cinta sama kamu,aku ga bisa kalau kamu ga ada disamping aku 1 menit aja," Ichigo melontarakan semua kalimat yang dari dulu ingin dinyatakanya kepada Rukia,Rukia tersenyum dan langsung mencium bibir Ichigo,Ichigo juga memeluk Rukia lebih erat dan membalas ciuman itu.

_Dear Diary aku tau Rukia cinta aku,aku juga cinta kamu Rukia aku pengen kamu selalu disisi aku selamanya,aku bakal ngelindungin kamu selamanya dan bersamanya aku akan selalau disamping kamu,nah diary udah malam aku mau tidur dulu yah,makasih udah mau nemenin aku oyasumi diary ^^. _

Ada yang beranggapan ini fic terlalu gombal kaya fic ke 3 ku,iyah emang gombal buat fic ini karena bête dimarahin mulu mau tau sama sapa "Temen ku yang paling nyebelin sedunia" ihhhh sebel,tpi setelah baja ulang fic ini aku jadi ngakak sendiri padahal ini kan Romance bukan Humor,aku juga suka sih nulis diary tapi itu waktu kelas 3 terus ngetik fic ini waktu mati lampu,untung di laptop kan pake batre fiuhh,udah yah sekarang bagian REVIEW ayo,ayo semua yang ngeRipiu Fic ini bakala masuk surge aminnn^^.


End file.
